


一辆假车

by charlotte_11235



Category: solalnuno - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, 开放性关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_11235/pseuds/charlotte_11235
Summary: hugo带着父母度假，顺便私会自己的男朋友，但是他不知道事情没有这么简单。





	一辆假车

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线都是我编的，为了给cp过个情人节我抛弃逻辑
> 
> 雷，真的很雷，又OOC又雷，而且真的没有几句话的车
> 
> 大纲里有后续但是我不抱希望能写出来，

“你安排的住宿在哪里？”轮船到港提示音响起，索拉把iPad收起来，看向自己的大儿子Hugo。一个月前Hugo就说要给他们一个惊喜，磨着父母请了一周的假，为他们全程安排了一次葡萄牙的旅行。这个熟悉的地名触动了索拉心里某个地方，他犹豫一番，还是答应下来，并且和妻子达成默契，不对旅途计划多问一句。

得到了父母信赖的少年格外兴奋，他摘下耳机，转过大半个身子和Solal说话，“我不知道！”

Karine笑了：“亲爱的，你是打算让我们露宿荒郊野地么？”

“不不不，”Hugo赶紧摇头，“我定的Aribnb，去年我来玩的时候留了房东电话，他答应今年新装修的房子先给我住，我还没见过，但是他会来机场接我们。相信我，他人很好，你们会喜欢他的。”

这可不只是会不会喜欢的问题，Solal看着迎向hugo走来的男人，心底叹了口气。他不是没想到会遇到对方，却没想到会这么快，以这种方式。

那个男人已经说不上年轻了。尽管肢体依然矫健，但是笑起来的时候眼角堆满褶皱，半长的头发随意披在肩上，随着海风轻轻漂浮着，连同胡子都是花白的颜色。他也已经这么大了，Solal一时恍神，粗粗算来，他们已经有十年没有见面了。

男人远远的就看到了他们，在原地顿了顿，还是若无其事的挂起一抹笑大步迎上去。Hugo和他交换了一个结结实实的拥抱，笑的比阳光还要灿烂：“Nuno，给你介绍我的父母！”

“不用了。”Nuno提起他的行李，笑的愈加灿烂，转向年轻人的父母，“Karine，Solal！没想到是你们，好久不见！”

“好久不见！”Karine亲亲热热和他贴面，眼中的惊喜不像作伪，她把自己的包交给他背着，自己腾出手来锤向他的肩膀，“这几年你到哪去了！”

“我回家了呀。混不下去了，回家还有口饭吃。”Nuno忙着说话，和Solal的贴面礼敷衍了事，甚至没顾上看他的脸色，但是看hugo的样子，这场久别重逢，应该是个还算好看的戏码。他指着不远处的山，“看！那边是我新装修的房子，也是你们这几天的住处。我说hugo怎么一天给我打三个电话让我千万留住地方，我还以为他要带恋人来，没想到居然是你们！”

“Solal早就说想来葡萄牙旅游，一直没空，拖到现在才成行，果然是有好事发生。”Karine和他亲亲热热的并肩走在一起，倒把家里一大一小两个男人甩在身后，“今晚你下厨么？”

“不好说。”Nuno眯起眼睛看看港口，“我在那边有家小餐厅，一会儿去市场看看，今天要是有新鲜的鱼，我当然要招待你们。”

“爸，你们认识？”Hugo落后两步，不知怎么的脸有点红，盯着码头的一堆废料看的不转眼。

“我们以前是同事。”Solal瞥一眼儿子泛红的耳朵尖，转过眼去装作没看见，盯着前面那人和妻子的背影，“他还抱过你呢，只是你太小了，恐怕不记得了。”

“啊？！你们怎么从没说起过他？”Hugo震惊的看着Solal。

“他当年的路走得不好，遇人不淑又自己倒霉，很快就撑不下去了，我们也就断了联系。”Solal的声音不大不小，Nuno在前面和Karine聊得兴高采烈，仿佛什么都没听到。

“你和他睡过了？”波尔图的天空湛蓝明媚，Solal欣赏片刻，突然问道。

“没，咳咳……”Hugo不防会听到这个，被自己口水呛住，咳了个天昏地暗。

“没事，睡了就睡了，记得戴套就行。”Solal抚着儿子的后背，“这也是度假的一部分。”

Nuno的房子装修的不错，看得出经过了仔细设计，大片鲜艳的颜色铺陈在一起，奠定一整个假期的热闹。进门的时候Hugo已经忘了那点小尴尬，跑进去东翻西翻的看热闹。“爸！”他在客厅向Solal招手，“Nuno准备的雪茄居然和你抽的一样。”

“不太一样。”Nuno迎上Solal的目光，帮Karine把行李拖进玄关，耸耸肩，“便宜货，我可买不起什么太好的东西。”

Solal转开头，帮妻子关上门。

Nuno没有停留太久，帮他们安顿好就把房子留给了一家三口。Karine不管hugo怎样去阳台和Nuno挥手告别约定第二天的行程，在冰箱里心满意足的翻出两瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给丈夫，“你猜他明天会来么？”

Solal摇摇头，“我只希望Hugo不要因为这件事影响他度假的心情。”

“他才不会。”Karine倚在吧台上，享受轻拂的海风，“他会学会享受的。你也可以放松一下。”

“我以为我们讨论过这个话题了。”Solal皱眉。

“如果你是指你对自己撒谎和我装作没看出来你在撒谎的话，那么是的。”Karine摆摆手，“行了，我们都知道你根本没有放下，我也说过我不介意。”

她笑了笑，“他很可爱，不是么？”

他们在当晚去了Nuno的餐馆。海边的食物胜在新鲜，再加两只当地的白葡萄酒，他们度过了一个足够愉快的夜晚。Nuno只在晚餐开始前出来了一下，hugo却在半程就找借口离开了，直到夜幕深深，Nuno开始在台上唱歌，他才偷偷溜回来。

要装作没看清儿子乱七八糟的衬衣和依然潮红的脸色不太容易，好在餐厅的灯光不算明亮，hugo又一门心思在舞台上，没看到父母交流的若有所思的视线。

晚餐后，Solal和Karine顺着海滩散步，海浪一波又一波的扑向沙滩，规律的声音令人心旷神怡，Karine说：“我在想，我们可以再接纳一个家庭成员。”

“给hugo买一只猫？”Solal揽着妻子的腰，“他一直想要只英短。”

“那是生日礼物，我说的不是这个。”Karine拉着丈夫停住，远处的灯光打在她的侧脸，她的眼神熠熠生辉。二十年过去了，夫妻间的默契足够Solal一眼就明白她的意思。

“哦。”作为丈夫的那个干巴巴地说。

“你喜欢他，hugo喜欢他，我也觉得他很可爱。我们还有什么问题？”

“这是出轨。”Solal说。

“你的道德要求有时候真让我惊讶，”Karine笑了，“我问你一个问题，你要诚实的回答我。”

Solal点点头，莫名有些紧张。

“你还喜欢他么？”Karine伸出一只手阻住Solal下意识要出口的话，“好好想想，然后再说。”

Solal停了停，把妻子抱在怀里，“我不知道。”

“你可以试试。”

Solal感到有些奇怪，他已经不年轻了，但是“奉旨出轨”还是第一次。他并不认为这是妻子的试探，但是他有些恐惧之后会发生的事。他甚至后悔当年为什么不干脆睡了Resende。

是的，当年他们居然没有发生任何关系。他不否认当年在一个剧组时，他们之间曾经有过一些什么东西。那时hugo刚三岁，resende在剧组混的不算好。他那时候还很年轻，留着一头波浪卷发，只有伴舞练出来的薄薄一层肌肉覆盖在身体上。他抓紧每一个可以上替的机会表演，Solal不止一次见过他在角落练歌，但是机会始终不来。Solal至今都不知道当年是别有预谋还是顺理成章，就像他不知道resende之后又和谁做过什么交易。他只是像每一个“好男人”一样，和妻子坦白自己短暂的不忠，获取谅解来平息自己的愧疚，不去想resende到底想要什么而他又给出了什么。

Resende第二天果然没有出现，另一个自称是他朋友的人热情的前来带他们出海。Karine冲Solal眨眨眼，带着hugo出了门。

“你爸要见几个老朋友。”关上门的时候，Solal听见妻子这么说。

他坐回沙发，拨弄着茶几上的雪茄，打了一个电话：“是我。”

Resende进门的时候拎了一瓶酒，衬衣领口敞开大半，毫不遮掩的露出脖子上一串新鲜吻痕。

这房子他比Solal熟，从茶几下翻出开瓶器，倚着料理台慢慢拧进去，手臂因为用力凸显出明显的肌肉轮廓，Solal看了一眼就移开眼，抓过神去厨房找杯子。

Resende倒出两杯酒，突然笑出来，“这太像三流av了，接下来我们是不是要再装模作样的做一盘沙拉，还是你要把我推到沙发上？别说你是叫我来聊聊的，我们可没什么可聊的。”

他喋喋不休的说个不停，一小截粉红色的舌尖偶尔露出来舔舔嘴唇，神态不复他一贯在人前做出的娇俏，唇角垂下去，眼角吊着讥讽，眉梢晕着笑。

Solal一个字都不想听他多说，直接把他推在料理台上吻了下去。Resende反手把酒杯放下，揽上他的腰，眯起眼享受这个酒香四溢的吻。

难以想象，这居然是他们第一个吻。那么多年的纠缠不清若即若离，那么多次的彼此试探顾虑怯懦，终于结束在这一个吻里。

“老男人。”resende在吻的间隙里抱怨着，手下不停，和Solal比着撕扯彼此的衣服。他的衬衣扣子太松了，Solal扯了两把就把衣襟全部扯开，再往下摸时才发现他居然连腰带都没系，牛仔裤松松垮垮的挂在腰上。

“你一直这么穿？”Solal咬牙。

“关你什么事？”resende莫名，他解开自己的裤子，任由它掉在地上，揽着Solal的脖子跳到他怀里，“沙发还是床。”

Solal被他撞得差点没站住，勉强维持着面部表情，哪还有力气走到卧室，就近把resende放到沙发上。

“腰不行了吧。”resende躺在沙发上嘲笑，伸出一只脚隔着内裤贴着Solal的下体磨蹭，“你居然还没ED？”

“你会知道的。”Solal拉着他坐起来，拉下自己身上最后一点布料，“别光说话，出点力气。”

男人半勃的阴茎弹到resende脸上，后者嗅了嗅，没闻到异味，满意的一口含了进去。

“呜呜呜。”resende含含糊糊的说着什么，奈何嘴里的东西太大，Solal一个字都没听清。他把自己的东西抽出来，“你想说什么？”

“我忘带避孕套了。”resende眨眨眼，“我猜你该有。”

Solal让他说的一愣，从脚边还没来得及拆的行李里胡乱翻了翻，找出一串扔在resende身上，扶着自己重新插了回去。

Resende吸了两下，吐出来从头到尾舔了舔，像是在验货似的，最后在龟头上亲了一下，拆开一个套子。

Solal俯下身抱住他，一手摸到resende的后穴，那里湿热的吞吐着他的手指，虽然放松，却不像是可以直接进去的样子。

“进来，没事。”resende喘着气笑，双腿环上Solal的腰，脚后跟敲了两下，催促着他。

“hugo艹的你爽么？”Solal缓缓把自己顶进去，那里一夜没用还是太紧了，他不得不停了又停，才把自己挤进去。

Resende听了他的话，里面更紧，他贴近他的耳朵，“没有比较对象，我怎么下结论？”

Solal一下插到了头。

Resende猛地仰起脖子，后面死死绞着那根凶器，疼的只知道拼命吸气，一声都发不出来。

Solal给他半分钟适应，没等他回过神来就抽出半根，狠狠撞回去。这次他直接撞出了resende的呻吟。

“我就说你有个好嗓子。”Solal身下不停，把resende整个压在沙发上，制造出一个小小的囚笼。

Resende扯扯嘴角，拉下他吻了上去。

他们尝试了很多地方。沙发，阳台，茶几，吧台。一切结束后，客厅乱的犹如台风过境。

Resende躺在地毯上笑，“我不管，这些地方你自己收拾。”他还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，脸颊潮红一片，说话还带着喘，身上泛着粉红色，烙着更多吻痕和青紫的印子。最后一次他们没用套子，精液随着呼吸从他的后穴流出来，打湿一小片地毯，“……你还得出地毯干洗费，我会写在账单上的。”

“我出。”Solal倚着沙发坐在他旁边，抚摸着他的脊背，“怎么不留长发了？”

“不好打理。”resende半闭上眼，阳光照在他身上，像一只被顺毛顺舒服了的大猫。

他们有一搭没一搭的说着话，resende不知不觉睡了一小觉，等他醒来，Solal已经穿好了衣服，客厅也收拾了一半。

他坐起来，一边找自己的衣服一边说，“之后几天那谁会带你们玩的，走的时候我就不来送你们了，省的你再费心演戏。我可是个称职的房东，绝对不会打扰客人的度假。”他做了个扭曲的wink，提着裤子试图系上衬衣上健在的那几个扣子。

Solal看着他笨手笨脚的努力，突然说：“Karine知道。”

Resende猛地抬起头来看他，“你说什么？”

Solal低下头去给自己倒酒，躲开他的逼视，“她知道。”

“怎么，几年过去，我从一个污点变成你们夫妻生活的调剂了？”那几个扣子死活扣不上，Resende心烦意乱的撒开手，“我居然会相信你偶尔能不那么混蛋一回。”他皱起眉，嘴角挂着怒意，Solal知道他是真生气了。

“她想和你谈谈。”Solal为他倒上酒，瞥着他内容丰富的胸膛。

“免了，我是犯贱，也不至于上赶着给你们夫妻做玩物。”Resende端起那杯酒，劈头盖脸撒了Solal一头一身，“我当年居然还真喜欢过你，真是瞎了眼。”

他抓起自己的钥匙，冲出门去，脚步跺的地板震天响，“你真让我恶心。”

房门被甩上的发出一声巨响，Solal站在原地，擦了擦脸上的酒液，无奈的笑了笑。

午后的阳光照耀着地板上的酒液和破碎的玻璃杯，反光闪闪发亮，仿佛这廉价的玻璃也能变成宝石。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看完的朋友，祝大家都能与有情人做快乐事


End file.
